


Secrets

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (You don't need to know the WoD to understand the fic though), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Hayner is more or less enthusiastically doing his duty, looking for intruders in his sept's territory, when he does spot someone not from the area...
Relationships: Hayner & Olette & Pence & Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Secrets

Hayner looked around his sept’s territory, checking for potential intruders. Though, truth be told, he wasn’t too focused on the task at hand; in all the time since his First Change, there’d never been even one stranger the sept hadn’t already known about. He had changed into wolf form, but more to keep up appearances than to increase the chances of spotting anything. There were so many other things he could be doing!

He half-heartedly sniffed a tree trunk, when something big crashed against him and threw him off his paws.

No intruders—except for one.

The cheetah that had knocked Hayner over purred before she stepped back; spotted fur changed to soft skin and red hair. “Hello, Hayner.”

Hayner got back up to his paws, shook out his fur, and turned back into his human form as well. “Kairi.” He couldn’t hide the huge grin that spread on his face, even if he’d wanted to.

Now that they were both in human form, Kairi stretched upwards to give Hayner a quick kiss, then giggled as he blushed ever so slightly and looked away.

It only took him a second to regain his composure and take her hand. “Nice to see you around again!” He reached for her hair, not quite sure whether he wanted to brush a strand behind her ear or ruffle it, so he did both. “Found some neat secrets lying around here?”

“Maybe.” Kairi smiled back and winked at Hayner. “And since I was in the area, I figured I might as well stop by for a visit.”

Hayner’s grin widened. “So, are you up for a race back to the caern?”

“You think this time you’ve got a chance to win?” Her smile turned into a cocky grin as she let go of Hayner’s hand and moved into position. “Ready?”

Hayner was undeterred. “One day I will beat you! Ready… Set… Go!”

On “Go”, both of them lunged forwards, turning back into their animal shapes before their feet even touched the ground.

Hayner was fast, no denying that—but Kairi was a _cheetah_. It didn’t take her long before she left Hayner far behind. He did keep up a little bit better than before, though. Maybe someday, they’d be evenly matched. Maybe.

Kairi slid to a stop when she reached the caern, kicking up a lot of dust. She was panting from the race; sure, she had an advantage, but it’d be rude to not give her all in her competitions with Hayner. He’d want to beat her at her best, and not when she held back.

For now, though, she just sat down and curled her tail around her front paws, waiting for Hayner to arrive.

And arrive he did, panting as well. Kairi got up to circle him, close enough that their flanks touched. She noticed his tail wagging and let out a purr.

They took another moment to rest up before turning back into human shape.

“You’re fast,” Hayner said, still out of breath.

Kairi smiled. “And you’re getting faster.” She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “C’mon, let’s go meet up with the others. If they’re here?”

Hayner nodded and led her over to the fireplace where Pence and Olette were sitting already. They both raised an arm to greet Kairi.

By the time the group finished talking, the sun had set. Hayner, Pence and Olette had caught Kairi up to speed, while she’d explained what Sora and Riku had been up to recently. Loads to do for all of them, but that was pretty much always the case.

Kairi grabbed a nearby twig and poked at the flames, sending sparks flying up into the night air. “So, Pence, any cool new secrets you’ve found?”

“You bet!” Pence grinned, his eyes shining almost brighter than the fire.

“Care to share?” Kairi leaned forward, and it was easy to imagine how she’d look like in cheetah form, ears perked forward and tail twitching ever so slightly.

Pence leaned forward too, and his voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper as he shared what he’d heard.

“Ohh!” Kairi grinned. “I’ve _got_ to check this out myself!” She looked over at Hayner. “Do you want to come along?”

“Do you have to ask?” Hayner jumped to his feet, making Kairi giggle.

She nodded and looked over at Pence and Olette. “And you two?”

“Sure!” Olette stood up as well, albeit a bit more slowly than Hayner did.

Pence followed suit. “Come on, I can’t _not_ check out a secret now, can I?”

“All right then!” Kairi gave Hayner another small kiss. “Let’s go!”

And in a heartbeat, instead of four humans, there were two wolves, a cheetah, and a raven standing by the campfire. The little group nodded at each other; Kairi and Hayner took the lead on the ground, with Olette following behind, while Pence flew overhead.

That secret should watch itself, because it was about to be discovered!

**Author's Note:**

> With this fic, 50% of the HayKai tag on here is written by me. One more fic and I'll own the tag asdhkashkljklh


End file.
